Harry Potter and the Disco Wizards
by ChoCedric
Summary: A joint project between my boyfriend and I. During a battle at the Ministry, Harry and his comrades discover that another great power can destroy the evil of Voldemort and his cronies: the power of music and dancing.
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER AND THE DISCO WIZARDS**

 **Chapter 1: The Skirmish**

As the battle raged on, the Ministry of Magic's atrium was full of the sound of spellfire. The Order of the Phoenix and the Death Eaters were stalemating each other. The fight had been intense and fierce from the moment it began. Over on the Order's left flank, Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius Black were furiously engaged in wand-to-wand combat.

"Expelliarmus!" shrieked Bellatrix, aiming her wand directly at Sirius, who expertly dodged the spell. Sirius retaliated by casting a tickling charm on Bellatrix. She dropped to the floor laughing hysterically, and began aiming her wand wildly screaming unintelligible spells. In a moment of sheer luck, she cast a heat charm which hit Sirius square in the knee. They both crawled to the rear of their respective sides.

It was then that the unmistakable voice of Ron Weasley yelled, "Alright, Order, let's sing to brotherhood!" In their strongest voices and in perfect unison, they sang better than the finest chorus in the land. The Death Eaters stopped their attack and stared quite puzzled, yet somewhat admiringly. As they began to regain their focus, they heard the pained cries of their leader. They turned and saw Voldemort hunched over, covering his ears and facing away from the sound. They urged him to ignore the singing and carry on the fight, but in complete agony, he ordered a full and immediate retreat. As the Death Eaters stormed out of the Ministry, Lucius Malfoy noticed Bellatrix laughing uncontrollably and stopped to undo the tickling charm afflicting her. They then ran to catch up with their comrades.

Watching this unfold, the Order of the Phoenix began cheering, raising their arms in the air and hugging each other. They then went and tended to their wounded, including Sirius. Once it became obvious that the battle was truly over, most of the Order headed back home, leaving only Harry, Ron and Sirius in the atrium.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Enlightenment**

As the three men stood in the sudden silence, Ron and Sirius noticed Harry looking lost in his thoughts. Ron asked him what was wrong. Harry answered, "I've just had an epiphany. I realize that music can fight off evil as much as love does." Sirius replied smiling, "That's a wonderful thing to discover. It's an idea that was in abundance when your parents were alive." Harry and Ron looked at Sirius quizzically. Sirius had a reminiscent look on his face and began talking about his younger days.

"Back in those days, there were so many songs on the radio about hope…and unity…and just plain fun. There were dance clubs and outdoor festivals where people would just get together and put the problems of the world away for a while. In fact, I have a lot of recordings of those songs up in my attic. Most of them are mine. They were the first way I rebelled against my family! However, Harry, I have also kept your dad's records. Your dad simply loved the music and he insisted that I hold on to them if anything happened to him. Would you lads like to come over to the house and check out the collection?"

Harry and Ron said together, "We'd love to," and the three of them headed over to #12 Grimmauld Place. They marched right past the screaming portrait and up to the attic. Sirius walked over to a large trunk and opened it. Harry and Ron saw a massive treasure trove of glossy cardboard folders that had beautiful images. Sirius took one out and removed the vinyl disk from inside. He dusted off a turntable in the corner and placed the record on it. Harry and Ron found the music quite enjoyable. As it played, Harry studied the album cover. He looked at the three men smiling broadly and wearing suits whose colors seemed opposite of what he was familiar with. He started reading the back and chuckled. Ron asked, "What's so funny?" It's the names of the chaps on the front," Harry replied. "'Barry' and 'Robin' sort of sound like 'Harry' and 'Ron'. It's a shame we don't know anyone whose name sounds like 'Maurice'."

Sirius turned quickly and exclaimed, "I do! When I was at Hogwarts, one of my teachers was Professor Horace Slughorn. He taught potions for many years." Harry and Ron looked at each other, then Harry smirked, "Would we really want some stodgy old man joining us?" Sirius answered sternly, "Young man, Professor Slughorn is one of the most energetic teachers I've ever known. He lives with a constant smile on his face, even bigger than the gents on the album cover." Harry lowered his head and apologized. Ron quickly said, "Maybe we should go and see him if we can." Sirius responded, "We can, and we shall."

As Sirius rang Slughorn's doorbell, the professor drew back the window curtain slightly, then yelled out, "Sirius Black, why are you here?" Sirius held up his hands and said, "I come with no malice. As you can see, I have no wand. I wish for you to meet two current Hogwarts students." Looking at the two boys, Slughorn instantly recognized the one who had Lily Potter's eyes. He then walked over, opened his front door and said, "Welcome, gentlemen," and allowed them to enter the house.

As they sat in the living room, Sirius and Harry talked about their first encounter and how Sirius had proven that he had nothing to do with the death of Harry's parents. With the professor's mind now at ease about Sirius, Harry explained the reason for the visit.

As Slughorn listened, his smile slowly faded. He said, "While I absolutely love what you fellows are trying to do, I am honestly not worthy to join you." Ron asked him why he felt that way.

"When Voldemort was just a boy, he was known as Tom Riddle. When he was in my class, he seemed like any other student, except much more gifted. I had made it a practice to meet with my best students after class, including Tom. One day, he stayed behind afterward, and asked me a question I will always regret answering. He gave me some crystallized pineapple, which he knew was my favorite, and inquired about dark magic. He swore it was only for academic purposes, so I told him. Instead, he used the knowledge to make himself immortal, and sadly, committing murder strengthens that magic."

The other three looked at each other in astonishment, then at Slughorn with utmost sympathy. Sirius then took his hand and said, "Horace, we cannot imagine the guilt you are carrying. Even still, we know you are a good man, and we still want you to be part of us. What the four of us can make will force Master Riddle to keep his distance." Impressed with the daring way Sirius referred to "He who must not be named", Slughorn once again smiled and said, "I would be honored to join this endeavor. What do you have in mind?"

Sirius said that he would like to recreate a 1970's discotheque. He described the lighted dance floor, the fun party music, and the general atmosphere of such a place. Ron instantly perked up and offered to speak to his dad about it. Harry said sarcastically, "Ron, we want the people to move and shake, not the building." Ron retorted slightly annoyed, "Who else would you suggest to do this?" Harry blushed and sheepishly said, "Well … I can't think of anyone off the top of my head." Ron said smugly, "Right. My dad loves building, and he loves all things Muggle, so he's perfect for the job."

Harry then said to Sirius, "Since we are taking on the names of the blokes on the record, shouldn't we also dress like they do?" Sirius exclaimed, "Absolutely! I will perform the charm once the club is ready to open." Sirius noticed that Slughorn looked rather perplexed. The professor asked, "What names?" Harry then recounted what had transpired at Sirius's house. Still a bit puzzled, Slughorn nonetheless said, "Okay." Harry and Ron then headed to the Burrow while Sirius and Slughorn continued to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Party**

The new dance club was yet another interesting creation of Arthur Weasley. The architecture was made of red brick, classic stucco, chiseled stone and black onyx. The roof could double as a ski jump. The door to the entrance was flanked by matching statues of dragons eating garden gnomes which rested on Greek pillars. The inside was even more extravagant. The dance floor lights consisted of cascading concentric squares of orange, green and purple. To the right of it was a traditional long black bar with a brass railing; however, the backs of the bar stools had images of merpeople. The rest of the room was filled with tables made of granite and chairs that looked like miniature thrones. As the new owners inspected their venue, Barry turned to Robin and said, "Sir Arthur has outdone himself," as Maurice and Sirius just stood there bewildered.

Ninety minutes later, the music started playing and the doors were opened to the public. Molly Weasley stood behind the bar smiling, awaiting her first customers. The first to arrive were about a dozen younger members of the Order. Cedric Diggory laughed heartily and shouted, "This place looks wicked! What do you think, Cho?" Cho Chang responded, "I'm absolutely speechless!" The couple shimmied to the bar and ordered pints of pumpkin juice. The others, hearing this, charged over and ordered the same. As the crowd continued to swell, Sirius said to Maurice, "Amazing! This place seems like it's working." Maurice replied, "I agree, it's fantastic. I must say though, the music is much different than when I used to dance the Butterbeer Polka." Both men smiled as Barry and Robin came over to their table. Barry said, "Sirius, you're a genius! Thank you so much for this."

As people danced on the garishly lighted floor, and others sat talking and enjoying their drinks, Fred and George Weasley walked around with a platter of hors d'oeuvres that they claimed were vampire fricassee. Robin sarcastically said to the twins, "Have they been properly de-fanged?" George replied innocently, "We have both de-fanged, and fanged for those who are more daring." Everyone at the table took two pieces each.

Barry then said to Robin and Maurice, "We honestly should be mingling with the people. After all, this is our club, and we want to thank them for being here." After they had finished, Maurice went over to a middle-aged woman sitting at a corner table and asked her if she wanted to learn how to polka. She chuckled and said "sure", and the two of them went onto the dance floor. The other dancers became so fascinated with what they were doing, they stepped aside and let the couple move to the center of the floor. Maurice and his partner came alive with the attention, and showed off their polka prowess. Barry, once again sitting with Sirius, said, "I really was wrong to call him stodgy. Anyway, let me check things out at the bar."

As Barry was chatting with Molly, Bellatrix Lestrange walked into the club, came over to the bar and ordered a butterbeer and some "vampire fricassee". She then headed over to where Sirius was sitting. "May I sit down?" She inquired. Sirius replied, "If you must. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I know you wouldn't care in the slightest to hear my whining, but I must let you know that I am so tired of the Dark Lord's bumbling incompetence! We have been forced to retreat from every battle with the Order. What's worse, the Dark Lord, or should I say the Dork Lord, blames all the Death Eaters except himself. I'll tell you, Sirius, the battle last week was the last straw. We had to turn tail because of SINGING! Plus, the petulant brat got it in his head that I was laughing at him when I was under your tickling charm. I haven't a clue what I ever saw in him. I think I need a change of scenery, especially looking at this place. After all of the comrades you have lost, you still maintain your good spirits. I want to fight out of a sense of purpose rather than out of fear."

Stone-faced, Sirius replied, "You'll forgive me if I'm having a hard time believing any of this. You and I have been mortal enemies for years, so why would this not be a trick?" Bellatrix answered, "I don't blame you for mistrusting me. I would be just as suspicious if you said you wanted to join the Death Eaters." "Thank you for realizing that," retorted Sirius with a touch of sarcasm. "Voldemort left you rotting in jail for fourteen years, yet you remained fanatically loyal to him. Why would him running away from singing make you turn on him?" Bellatrix sighed and said, "As I said, that was the last straw. I have had several days to think about how often he has cursed me and mistreated me. Harry Potter earns people's loyalty by his bravery, his willingness to forgive others, and his acceptance of his own mistakes. I want to know that kind of leader."

Sirius thought hard for several minutes, then said, "While I still have my doubts, you were willing to walk into a wand-free venue with dozens of eyes staring daggers at you…" Just then, Barry and Robin walked over and asked Sirius, "Is there any trouble here?" Sirius replied, "Nothing I can't handle. I'll talk to you about this later." He then continued with Bellatrix, "As I was saying, it will still take a lot for you to prove yourself. I would just need to think of a test to give you." Bellatrix answered, "I am willing to face any challenge you wish to throw at me." Sirius smirked and replied, "Well, until I can think of something more difficult, and because this is supposed to be a place of fun, why don't you and I go onto the dance floor and not leave until one of us collapses?" The expression on Bellatrix's face was a mix of bemused and confused. "That is quite an interesting test." Sirius nodded and said, "Mind you, this is only the first one."

Once the combative cousins noticed that Maurice and his partner had gone back to her table, they got up and stepped upon the orange, green and purple lights. They started out slowly and nervously, sensing the immense attention from the others in the club. After a couple of songs, they decided just to let the music take hold of them, then their mutual animosity came into play. They performed numerous dance moves considered unheard of for such novices. They even did The Bump to wear each other down more quickly. Yet when closing time arrived, they were both still going strong. They agreed to go at it again night after night until a winner was determined.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Plot**

As the grand opening of the discotheque was in full throttle, Voldemort was sulking on his throne in Riddle Manor. With him were his two top lieutenants Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew. They stood stone-faced as their master whined into space, rather than at them, "How the bloody hell did you lot run away from nothing more than music?" The other two glanced at each other and gritted their teeth as Voldemort continued, "I expect my minions to stand and fight against the worst the Order can throw at us! And to watch that witch Bellatrix laugh at me the way she did is intolerable! SHE … SHALL … PAY FOR THAT!"

Pettigrew and Malfoy reflexively bowed their heads as their master turned and glowered at them. Malfoy began, "We are so sorry, My Lord…" Voldemort snapped, "Silence!" as he sprang from his throne. "All of you Death Eaters, especially you two, are the most vile creatures I have ever laid my eyes upon! You are not even worthy to address me as 'My Lord'! Just call me 'Joe' from now on!" His two soldiers turned white as ghosts and gasped audibly. Malfoy continued, "Again, my… uh, Joe, we both humbly apologize," to which Joe retorted, "Again a man named _Lucius_ shows me nothing but cowardice. I'm going to start calling you a short, manly name. From now on you are 'Mick'!" Pettigrew then sheepishly asked, "And what of me…Joe?" Joe smirked and said, "Since you truly appall me, your new name is 'Paul'." Paul, in total shock, could only say, "Ain't that a topper."

Joe crossed his arms and sneered, "Quit your inane babbling and use your new manly brains to figure out how to destroy the Order." Mick noted, "Well, Joe, we first need to destroy the dance club. After all, it is their new fortress. If we can't penetrate it, then we have no chance of inflicting harm on the Order." With that, Joe gave an exaggerated nod and replied sarcastically, "That sounds like a difficult task indeed. I shall leave it in the hands of my now brave lieutenants," and flounced out of the room. Mick and Paul looked at each other with long faces and slowly walked toward the parlor to work on battle plans.

A few days later, Mick and Paul entered the throne room and presented their new attack strategy to Joe. Mick began, "We figure the back of the club is the most vulnerable. That is where you usually find the offices, and the music is blocked off. It will most likely be unguarded. In fact, the only people who might be out there are those who are doing things they shouldn't, so they won't care about our approach." Joe scoffed, "It sounds solid enough…despite the architects of this plan." Mick and Paul replied dully, "Thanks Joe," to which they heard back in the most condescending tone, "Oh, you are most welcome! This plan displays without question your level of brilliance. It even includes what to do with Bellatrix now that she is a regular at the club."

Mick and Paul looked at each other in total shock. Mick then asked Joe, "When did this happen? We hadn't heard about it." Joe hissed, "How could you not? I received the message from Rookwood yesterday." Mick squinted and answered, "Really, Joe? While Paul and I were hunkered down in the war room putting this plan together? It might have helped if you had poked your head in and told us." Joe said plainly, "Just because Joe forgot to slip the note underneath your door doesn't mean you can speak to him that way. Nevertheless, yes, Rookwood has seen that laughing witch going into the disco every afternoon and not leaving until closing time." Paul then commented, "That's a topper! I can't believe she would do something like that." Joe commanded, "You had better believe it… _and_ deal with it!"

Two days later, Mick and Paul walked into the manor with Paul holding a six pack. Joe glanced at it, and then looked at them with a bemused expression. "Welcome back, my friends. What are you carrying, Paul?" Paul answered, "This is something that my cousin from America brought over. It's called Country Bluegrass Brew. It's a topper." Mick then pulled out one of the bottles, opened it, and handed it to Joe. Joe took a swig and barked, "It tastes like peat moss and sheep manure," to which Mick replied, "We knew you'd like it." Joe then smirked and said, "Since you have brought me a present, I'm guessing things did not go as planned at the club.""

The two lieutenants began shuffling their feet and clearing their throats until Mick finally admitted, "Well, Joe, we encountered a couple of unforeseen obstacles," prompting Joe to ask smugly, "Such as?" Mick gulped and continued, "First, there _were_ people hanging out behind the club, but instead of ignoring us, they kept offering us some sort of daydream potion. They swore it would make us feel 'real good'. Once we finally pushed past them, we found the back door. We slipped the lock and began walking down a long hallway. Once all 40 of us were inside, the hallway turned to the right and kept winding in different directions until we came to another door. We figured this was a way into the club, but when we opened that door, we could only go to the right, which led us back to the door outside. I then ordered an about face and had those who were now in front close the second door, which took us along the path we'd started on."

Joe shouted in utter disgust, "Why do you incompetent imbeciles have an aversion to reconnaissance? If you had sent in one of our spies, they would have told you it wouldn't work. Instead, you wasted time and manpower on a fool's errand! Then again, what kind of errand would I ever expect you two to lead?" Paul then said, on the verge of tears, "I guess we should go back to the drawing board." Joe hissed, "Immediately, but leave the rest of that brew with me." Paul placed the remainder of the six pack on a table, and he and Mick ran terrified into the war room.

Four days later, the battalion of Death Eaters tasked with the discotheque's destruction sat around the table in the throne room fuming. Joe was stomping around screaming until he turned to Mick and yelled, "Explain this again!" With his face in his hands Mick reiterated, "We hopped on our broomsticks and tried an aerial assault. We knew that the roof would be completely unguarded. It was, but what we didn't know was that Arthur Weasley had placed a heat spell on it. The brooms of our first wave caught fire, and they had the humiliation of sliding down the slope without them." Theodore Nott hollered at Mick, "It wasn't just humiliating, it was bloody excruciating! I spent a day and a half in hospital having nurses constantly rubbing salve on me arse!" Those who had faced the same fate let out a disgusted "Hear, hear!" Nott continued, "We need to literally fight fire with fire." Paul's eyes suddenly lit up and he said, "Nott, you're right, but not in the way you think. Your point is a topper, so you and Avery come with Mick and me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Downfall**

Sirius and Bellatrix were sitting in the club enjoying a light lunch. He asked her when she wanted to continue their contest. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and said, "Sirius, we've been doing this for over a fortnight." Sirius replied, "That's true. Night after night, we've been dancing to a draw, even that time you spiked my butterbeer with pumpkin juice.' Bellatrix retorted, "That's only because you spiked my pumpkin juice with butterbeer." Sirius then chuckled and joked, "I think we can say those are two great tastes that don't taste great together."

Bellatrix sighed and said sadly, "to be honest, it's not just that we will dance to a draw for all of eternity. The fact is, this place is not going to last forever. The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters will find a way to destroy it. I've heard rumors they have already tried. Besides, I know there are things to do other than dancing, and it would be great to find a place where the fun never ends. I'm sure it's only wishful thinking, though." Sirius smiled and asked, "You've never heard of Monaco?" Bellatrix shook her head with a puzzled look on her face. Sirius continued, "It's an island nation on the French Riviera, and it's basically a giant resort with tons of fantastic things to do! We would have a perpetual blast if we went, and Master Riddle would never think of looking for us there." Bellatrix smiled widely and exclaimed, "That sounds truly incredible! When should we leave?" Sirius grinned just as broadly and said, "How about right after lunch?" About twenty minutes later, they paid the bill and walked out of the club holding hands. As they got up from the table, Donna Summer's "I Feel Love" started playing over the sound system.

Later that afternoon, as Barry, Robin, Maurice, and Molly were getting ready for the evening rush, Sturgis Podmore darted into the club and ran over to them. "Barry," he said breathlessly, "A platoon of Death Eaters is approaching quickly, led by Voldemort himself! They're about three kilometers away!" Barry turned to the other three and began giving directions. Robin, you go and retrieve the supply of emergency wands. Maurice, you go to the DJ booth, kill the music, and announce that the Death Eaters are converging on the club. Let everyone know if they wish to evacuate, they should go with Molly Weasley, and those who wish to fight will be given a wand."

Just as the disco was cleared of noncombatants, those still left heard loud angry shouting from outside. The members of the Order who had been readied filed out the front door toward the sound. As the Death Eaters came closer, the Order could at last make out what they were shouting. Joe, Mick, and Paul were yelling in regular intervals, "This ain't no party! This ain't no disco!" with their rank and file screaming in between, "This ain't no foolin' around!" Once they were close enough to the discotheque, the rear guard of the Death Eaters conjured piles of broom straw and launched them toward the front of the roof. This created a smokescreen, which disoriented the Order. To get away from the smoke, Barry's troops scattered to opposite sides of the club. As they did, they tried to cast shielding spells in hopes of blocking the straw, to no avail. With the building now being completely vulnerable, Joe commanded, "Let 'em have it, my friends!"

His minions began shrieking the most vile cacophony known to man. It was so awful, the dragon statues fell off of their pedestals, which also became piles of rubble, and large chunks of the club's façade began to fall away. With their eyes watering and their ears bleeding, the Order retreated to the back of the building, except for one man. Maurice's heart was so filled with revenge, he ignored the so-called singing and seethed, "Tom Marvolo Riddle, I cannot kill you, but I shall leave a permanent reminder of your treachery against me." He then aimed his wand and shouted at the top of his lungs, "Comosus crystallum pentalibri!"

A second later, Mick and Paul no longer heard Joe singing, and turned to look. They saw him lying on the ground writhing and with a five-pound blob of crystallized pineapple covering his face. The two lieutenants knelt down on either side of him and began tearing away the confection. They removed enough so that Joe could see and breathe again, but pieces remained stuck to his face. The three once more stood and joined their soldiers in making the horrific noise. As Barry and Robin came to retrieve Maurice, Mick unleashed a ripping spell at his three opponents, destroying their leisure suits.

With their clothes in tatters, Barry, Robin, and Maurice watched the final destruction of the disco, then crawled behind the rubble and ordered a full retreat. At seeing this, the Death Eaters saluted and cheered loudly. Paul exclaimed, "Now that's a real topper!" Joe glared at him and barked, "Pettigrew, if I ever hear you say that word again, I'll knock _your_ topper all the way across Hogwarts!" With a stunned look on his face, Pettigrew asked, "Pettigrew?" Voldemort sneered, "That's your name, isn't it?" Pettigrew replied, "Umm…yes, my Lord." The Dark Lord then looked at Malfoy and said, "And your name is…?" Malfoy answered, "Well, 'Malfoy', my Lord." Voldemort then said to all of the Death Eaters , "Good. Now that we all know our names, let us track down a certain laughing witch and give her what she deserves!" With that, they started the long march back to Riddle Manor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Hangover**

Harry, Ron, Hermione Granger, and Ron's sister Ginny were sitting in the backyard of the Burrow. Harry looked quite glum as they reminisced about the disco. With a sympathetic expression, Ginny said to Harry, "I know how tough this is for you. I thought the club was absolutely amazing myself, and since it was your idea, I can only imagine how much losing it hurts you. I just hope you'll remember that the spirit of the club will always be with us." Harry forced a smile and gently thanked her.

Hermione chimed in, "Come on now, guys. We need to realize, parties don't last forever. There are always problems we need to deal with. The real world is full of adversity. The fact is, we need to focus on Voldemort again. He's still the biggest threat in the wizarding world, and I know you want to get even with him for taking away your fun."

With irritation, Ron responded, "You talk like the place was nothing more than Quidditch practice! You were there every day and loved it, even though you would never admit it. You're ridiculous for trying to dismiss our feelings." Hermione let out her usual exasperated sigh and muttered, "Oh, Ronald."

As she said this, she heard a voice behind her say, "Well hello there! I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Harry looked up and exclaimed, "Professor Slughorn! This is a pleasant surprise. What brings you round?" Slughorn replied, "I just came by to see how you folks were holding up, and I wanted to introduce you to someone. This is my friend Susan. You may remember her as my butterbeer polka partner." The four youngsters got up and shook her hand, with Ron saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to my home." Ginny then yelled towards the house, "Mum, we have two more guests out here! Bring out some drinks, would you?" A moment later, Molly came out with two pints of butterbeer.

Slughorn took a sip of his drink and noted, "I sense a lot of tension here. What are you lot talking about?" Harry answered, "We're still grieving the loss of the discotheque." Slughorn thoughtfully replied, "Yes, that place was smashing. It gave me the chance to feel young again. In fact, I found myself a new young companion," as he glanced over at Susan, who blushed and smiled. The professor continued, "It was a fantastic breath of fresh air for everybody. It created lasting memories and new friendships…and it got some of us back into shape. Unfortunately, things like that are not permanent. Voldemort certainly saw to that. He even caused me to lose my cool, even though I was in the aura of the building. It's time for us to prepare to fight him again. Thankfully, he now wears his true colors forever on his face." The others laughed heartily at this last statement.

Harry said with resignation, "Ah, Professor, I know you're right. It's just hard to come to terms with what happened." Ginny then walked over and gently put her hand on his. Harry resumed, "It was wonderful to live in constant joy, and even take on a new identity for a while. But as you said, we have to get back to this war that never seems to end. On top of that, I don't know how strong I will be after what's happened, I'm worried I won't be able to rally the Order when the next battle comes along, we've lost Sirius as a soldier, and worst of all, the woman I've wanted to curse into oblivion is now my GODMOTHER!"

 **The End**


End file.
